


craving

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Lowercase, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "i guess i'd just have to love you extra, then.""that could be arranged.""oh my god." bokuto snorts. "you just crave affection."--oikawa craves affection n bokuto gives him what he wants
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 174





	craving

**Author's Note:**

> matsuhana not tagged bc it was only implied and i didn't wanna clog the tag with this since they aren't the main focus!

oikawa is tired. not _sleepy_ ; tired. the kind of tired that isn't exactly needing sleep but seeps into your bones nonetheless and makes you want to not see anyone while simultaneously making you crave human contact.

needless to say, he has a problem, but it isn't one he's willing to get out of bed to fix.

he spends the majority of the day in bed, not once thinking to check his phone and only getting up to take care of basic needs and retrieve more blankets and pillows. by the afternoon he has a decent amount, taking up most of the space in his bed, and for the first time he wishes someone else was there. he sighs and thinks maybe checking his phone isn't the worst idea in the world.

_2_ _new messages from: iwa-chan (*´ω｀*)_

**iwa-chan** **(*´ω｀*) [10:32 AM]**

shittykawa you better not be faking sick

**iwa-chan** **(*´ω｀*) [2:57 PM]**

seriously, do i have to come check on you?

_5 new messages from: meme queens_

**makki** **◉‿◉ [9:18 AM]**

oikawaaa

**mattsun** **(●__●) [9:18 AM]**

oikawaaaa

**makki** **◉‿◉ [9:18 AM]**

oikawaaaaa

**mattsun** **(●__●) [9:19 AM]**

oikawaaaaaa

**makki** **◉‿◉ [9:43 AM]**

wait fr are you okay

_4 new messages from: bully oikawa hours_

**aka-chan** **( ꈍᴗꈍ) [1:24 PM]**

oikawa-san, you haven't said anything all day and that concerns me

**iwa-chan** **(*´ω｀*) [1:26 PM]**

he hasn't been answering my texts

**aka-chan** **( ꈍᴗꈍ) [1:27 PM]**

yikes

**aka-chan** **( ꈍᴗꈍ) [1:27 PM]**

i hope everything is alright, oikawa-san

_7 new messages from: bo_ _( ◜‿◝ )♡_

**bo** **( ◜‿◝ )♡ [10:19 AM]**

hey hey i saw a cute dog on the way to school and it reminded me of u do u wanna see?? wait of course u do

_bo_ _( ◜‿◝ )♡ has sent an image file_

**bo** **( ◜‿◝ )♡ [12:56 PM]**

hey ily OvO

**bo** **( ◜‿◝ )♡ [2:18 PM]**

i love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! v much

**bo** **( ◜‿◝ )♡ [3:42 PM]**

what if i come to miyagi?? haha just kidding..... UNLESS

**bo** **( ◜‿◝ )♡ [4:03 PM]**

okie im omw!!!!!! see u soon bb :))

**bo** **( ◜‿◝ )♡ [4:03 PM]**

im bringing milk bread toooooo

**Me [4:16 PM]**

you what

**bo** **( ◜‿◝ )♡ [4:17 PM]**

HI HI HI

**bo** **( ◜‿◝ )♡ [4:17 PM]**

IM OMW DID YOU SEE THE DOG

**Me [4:17 PM]**

it was a cute-ass dog

**Me [4:17 PM]**

thanks for showing me

**bo** **( ◜‿◝ )♡ [4:17 PM]**

NO PROBLEM AND ALSO ILY I'LL SEE U SOON BABY

**Me [4:18 PM]**

.

**Me [4:18 PM]**

see u soon ily2

_iwa-chan_ _(*´ω｀*)_

**Me [4:19 PM]**

hi

**Me [4:19 PM]**

sorry

**iwa-chan** **(*´ω｀*) [4:19 PM]**

the fuck are you sorry for?

**iwa-chan** **(*´ω｀*) [4:19 PM]**

do you need me to come over?

**Me [4:19 PM]**

no it's okay

**iwa-chan** **(*´ω｀*) [4:20 PM]**

if you're sure

**iwa** **-chan** **(*´ω｀*) [4:23 PM]**

i was worried is all, dumbass

**iwa** **-chan** **(*´ω｀*) [4:27 PM]**

and for the record, i didn't actually think you were faking it

**Me [4:28 PM]**

thanks, iwa-chan

_meme queens_

**makki** **◉‿◉ [4:31 PM]**

YOU PIECE OF SHIT I KNOW YOU REPLIED TO IWAIZUMI BUT NOT TO US GRRRRRRRGRRGRGRGRRRRR

**Me [4:31 PM]**

I WAS GETTING THERE MAKKI CALM DOWN

**Me [4:31 PM]**

JESUS--

**makki** **◉‿◉ [4:32 PM]**

_GRRRRRRRRRRRGRGRGRGRRRGRRGRRGRRRRRR_

**mattsun** **(●__●) [4:32 PM]**

babe why r u so feral chill

**makki** **◉‿◉ [4:32** **PM]**

. i am not feral

**Me [4:32** **PM]**

bet

**mattsun** **(●__●) [4:33 PM]**

bet

oikawa opts to not answer the other groupchat--iwaizumi probably told akaashi he was fine already anyway, so it's not like he has to make an appearance. all that's left is waiting for bokuto, who has a spare key and knows the way to his house like the back of his hand. he visits a lot, so it only makes sense, and oikawa has only been to tokyo to visit bokuto a handful of times--he regrets that fact, but with how much he practices it just isn't feasible to go to tokyo every other weekend.

which isn't to say that bokuto doesn't practice a lot; he does, or he wouldn't be in the top five aces. it's just that oikawa tends to... his friends call it "overworking" himself, but he just calls it perfectionism. he supposes it might be a little bit of both, in the end.

bokuto doesn't keep him waiting long. not even five minutes later, he hears bokuto greeting his mother--oikawa isn't even anywhere near the living room, where his mother was the last he saw her, but bokuto's voice does tend to carry. it has been both a blessing and a curse. bokuto holds a conversation with his mom, and oikawa gives him three more minutes tops before he gets up and drags him to his bedroom himself.

he may be just the tiniest bit touch-starved. in his defense, bokuto gives the most wonderful hugs.

luckily, oikawa doesn't end up having to get up. it's been less than a minute when he hears footsteps in the hallway and sits up, thinking for a moment that he should at least try to look like he wasn't in bed all day, but it's useless; bokuto would know either way. the door opens and there he is, with bright eyes and a sunshine smile, both of which soften into something sweeter when he sees oikawa.

oikawa really could cry.

"there's my baby," bokuto says softly, closing the door and very nearly _bouncing_ over to the bed. he sits right in front of oikawa and pulls him in close. "missed you _soooo_ much."

oikawa wraps his arms around bokuto's neck and it hits him that maybe bokuto needs this just as much as he does; he isn't just hugging him, he's _holding_ him, thumb idly rubbing circles on oikawa's shoulder blade. "i missed you _more_ ," oikawa replies, just to be difficult.

"i doubt it," bokuto chuckles. "akaashi was making fun of me for being whipped yesterday. beat that."

"iwa-chan's been bullying me for that for, like, three weeks. checkmate."

bokuto pulls back. "no way."

"yes way."

"dork."

"loser."

"baaaby."

"unfair use of pet names. i win by default."

" _tooru_ ," bokuto whines, "don't do that." he frowns, damn-near pouting. oikawa just fixes him with the flattest look he can muster, and bokuto makes a face. "you remind me of akaashi when you do that."

"is that a good thing?"

bokuto hums and holds him again. "i think so. you might not agree." he rests his head on oikawa's. "you're definitely cuter, though. better at it, too."

"i'm telling him you said that." oikawa lets himself melt in bokuto's arms, practically going boneless.

"go ahead and tell him. it's the truth, so i don't mind." he squeezes oikawa just a tiny bit tighter and nuzzles his hair. "i really did miss you."

warmth shoots through oikawa, shooing away the cold anxiety that had settled in his chest earlier in the morning. he hums. "i missed you, too. a lot."

"more than you thought?"

"more than i thought."

bokuto taps his fingertips on the back of his neck. "cutie."

"shush."

"i'm gonna tell everyone how soft you are."

oikawa gasps, pulling back. "don't you _dare_. i barely get any respect as it is."

"oh come on, i'm sure your team respects you! how could they not?"

oikawa fixes him with another look and bokuto holds his hands up in mock surrender. he sighs, "there's, like, one first year who respects me. everyone else thinks i'm a clown."

"you _are_ a clown, though." oikawa frowns at bokuto and he backtracks immediately. "not like that! you're funny, is all--like, class clown."

"i am _not_ the class clown."

"you'd be so good at it though!"

"i would hate myself for eternity."

bokuto gives him a look he can't quite place, and it's gone before he can actually figure it out. "i guess i'd just have to love you extra, then."

"that could be arranged."

"oh my god." bokuto snorts. "you just crave affection."

"maybe so."

bokuto gasps softly, his eyes sparkling, and tackles oikawa to the bed, nuzzling his neck. "i'm gonna give you _so much_ affection." he kisses the soft skin on the underside of his jaw, then both cheeks and his forehead. the tip of his nose. and then, finally, his lips.

oikawa sighs into the kiss, threading his fingers in black-and-white hair. bokuto is being softer than usual, cupping his cheeks and rubbing his thumbs over his cheekbones. he pulls back all too soon but presses their foreheads together, and oikawa realizes that he feels warm all over now, not just in his chest.

"rate your day for me?" bokuto asks softly.

_yikes_ , oikawa thinks, opening his eyes, _negative five_ _._ instead--because he knows bokuto will scold him for not using a ten-point scale--he says, "three."

bokuto opens his eyes. "that bad?"

oikawa shrugs. "i'm used to it."

"you shouldn't have to be used to it just to handle it, tooru."

"i know. sorry."

bokuto pouts. "don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong."

"sor--" oikawa narrows his eyes. "you did that on purpose."

"maaaaybe." bokuto smiles, small and warm.

"nerd."

"only for you, sweetie."

oikawa can feel his cheeks turning pink. "that's a new one."

"gotta keep you on your toes somehow, baby."

" _stop_."

bokuto's smile turns to a smirk. "what's wrong, honey? can't handle it?"

" _you know i_ _can't_."

"i'll make sure to take note of that for unrelated reasons."

oikawa sighs. "shut up and kiss me again."

"yessir."

"wait." oikawa holds his hand up between them. "did you call me _sir_?"

"...yes."

oikawa gags. "please do not."

"got it."

oikawa slides his hand around the back of bokuto's neck. "okay, go ahead."

bokuto chuckles. "you're such a _princess_." he presses their lips together softly, tilting his head for a better angle. oikawa's eyes flutter closed and he can't even think to be offended that he was called a princess--everything is just bokuto, now. one of bokuto's hands plays with oikawa's hair idly and tingles shoot down his spine. when bokuto pulls away this time, he takes oikawa's breath with him. "you're so pretty. why are you so pretty?" bokuto sounds so soft and awed that oikawa almost forgets to respond.

"i try really hard. also, shut up, i look like trash right now."

"you do _not_ look like trash. if this is your standard for trash, you must be the most beautiful person in the world. which wouldn't surprise me, actually--have i mentioned that you're gorgeous?"

oikawa flushes. "once or twice."

"and you're even cuter when you blush," bokuto says, punctuating his words by kissing oikawa on both cheeks again. "stop that. you're too cute."

"and if i don't stop?"

"i might just have to cuddle you."

oikawa looks bokuto directly in the eyes. " _please_."

bokuto gasps, sitting up. he grabs one of the blankets, wrapping it around himself so that when he hugs oikawa again, he's actually wrapping the both of them in it. he tangles their legs together and tucks oikawa's head under his chin. "better?" oikawa sighs into his chest, nodding and wrapping his arms around his waist.

it doesn't take long for oikawa to fall asleep after that--a few minutes, maybe. bokuto thinks he must have been exhausted lately and wishes for the first time that he went to a closer school, just so he could visit oikawa more often. he wouldn't trade fukurodani for the world, of course, but _still_.

oikawa's phone dings and bokuto grabs it after a moment's hesitation.

**yaha-chan** **(‘◉⌓◉’) [4:56 PM]**

oikawa-san you bastard, i heard you faked sick

**yaha-chan** **(‘◉⌓◉’) [4:56 PM]**

im telling iwaizumi-san

**Me [4:56 PM]**

LMAO

**Me [4:56 PM]**

oikawa is asleep lol this is his boyfriend

**Me [4:57 PM]**

he's ok now dw!!! OvO

**yaha-** **chan** **(‘◉⌓◉’) [4:57 PM]**

NO OFFENSE BUT YOU'RE HIS FUCKING WHAT?? WHO IS THIS I NEED THE TEA

**Me [4:57 PM]**

LOL

**Me [4:57 PM]**

bokuto from fukurodani!!

**yaha-** **chan** **(‘◉⌓◉’) [4:58 PM]**

wait real shit?

**Me [4:58 PM]**

ya

**yaha** **-chan** **(‘◉⌓◉’) [4:58 PM]**

maybe oikawa-san deserves rights after all

**yaha** **-chan** **(‘◉⌓◉’) [4:58 PM]**

thank you bokuto-san very cool

_seijhoes_

**yahaba [4:58 PM]**

OIKAWA-SAN IS DATING ONE OF THE TOP FIVE ACES

**kunimi [4:58 PM]**

bet

**iw** **ai** **zumi [4:58 PM]**

i've known this for months

**Me [4:58 PM]**

IWAIZUMIIIII

**iwai** **zu** **mi [4:59 PM]**

hello bokuto

**kyoutani [4:59 PM]**

yahaba you shithead maybe there's a reason he didnt tell us

**yahaba [5:00 PM]**

bet

**iwaizumi [5:00 PM]**

nah he was just too chicken

**iwaizu** **mi [5:00 PM]**

told me himself

**yahaba [5:00 PM]**

see?? i am but an innocent child who does no wrong

**Me [5:00 PM]**

u called oikawa a bastard bc u didn't know it was me

**yahaba [5:00 PM]**

.

**kyo** **u** **tani [5:01 PM]**

lmfao caught

oikawa shifts and bokuto puts his phone down in favor of playing with his hair. he sighs softly in his sleep, pressing his forehead to bokuto's collarbone as his fingers unconsciously twist in the fabric of his shirt. bokuto presses a kiss to the top of his head, nuzzling it. "cutie," he murmurs, even though he knows oikawa won't hear him. "i love you so much."

oikawa tugs on his shirt, just barely, and bokuto thinks maybe that was his way of saying it back.

**Author's Note:**

> stan bkoi or i s2g bro..... s2g
> 
> the formatting is fucky even though i tried to fix it three times so i am: angy


End file.
